The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An internal combustion engine (ICE) combusts an air/fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into an ICE engine may be regulated via a throttle and adjustment in throttle area. Adjustment in throttle area alters air flow into the ICE. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases. Fuel injection rate is adjusted in addition to adjustment in air flow to provide the air/fuel mixture. Increasing the amount of air and fuel provided to cylinders of the ICE increases torque output of the ICE. Engine control systems have been developed to control engine torque output.
Engine control systems have been developed to control engine torque output to achieve a desired torque. Traditional engine control systems, however, do not control the engine torque output as accurately as desired. Further, traditional engine control systems do not provide as rapid of a response to control signals as is desired or coordinate engine torque control among various devices that affect the engine torque output.